At Last
by Specificitydarling
Summary: It was all coming together." How the very last season of Bones COULD end in my mind . No spoilersish.


So - this is not based on any particular spoiler's I heard. and despite my fangirly wishes for infinite Bones season, one day this brilliant show will come to an end. This is an of how I would like the very final scene of the show to go. It's based on the idea that Bones and Booth have been together for about a season, at least.

There are slight allusions to 5x01 and of course the previous 4 seasons but no spoilers.

Hope you like.... let me knew via the pretty little button at the bottom.

* * *

Booth tapped his fingers anxiously on the diner table. They had already ordered, and were awaiting his piece of pie and her herbal tea. He couldn't stop fidgeting, news whirling around his head – he was so ridiculously happy.

"I wanna see it again." He looked across the table, directly at her.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Booth..."

He gestured with his open hand, "Gimme."

She sighed, but the smiled remained and she rummaged for a moment in her handbag to pull out a Polaroid size photo. She placed it on the table and slid it towards him.

He stared at it, before looking up at her again and grinning. "It's real. This is real."

"Of course it's real, Booth, I-" but her confusion was interrupted by the waitress bringing them their orders.

The small blonde pointed at the photograph, "Oh, is it yours?" looking to Brennan for confirmation. When Brennan nodded, she continued, "Congratulations! That's really great. It'll be gorgeous, I can tell." She winked at Booth, before leaving to serve the table at the other end of the diner.

Booth still stared at the fuzzy black and white image. This shouldn't have been so miraculous for him. He had a kid; he knew where they came from, how they worked – more or less. But part of him still couldn't quite grasp that they had –_finally_- gotten to this part of their lives. It was all coming together. It was all working out.

He looked up at his partner again, "Bones, this is ours!" as if trying to prove a point.

She laughed at his excitement, "Yes Booth, it is ours." She reached across the table and grabbed his hand, stroking it gently with her thumb. She herself had stared at the image for an hour before even being able to process the information.

Booth smiled and held her hand up to kiss it. "Are you sure you wanted to come here. We could've gone somewhere... nice? I mean, today's a pretty big deal and soon we're not gonna have much free time to go out."

She laughed again; of course he was already planning ahead, "Booth, we have more than 7 months to go out. And Angela's already offered her babysitting services."

He squeezed her hand, and she continued, "Besides," she said, looking around the plastic interior, "I like it here. It reminds me of us."

He smiled at that, "Yeah I like it here too. But we'll always be us, Bones. Nothing's gonna change."

He looked her directly in the eye, reassuring her with nothing more than a twinkle. She smirked and took a sip of her tea. Booth had told her she was officially off caffeine, but she decided to let it go for today – seeing how happy he was made her cave in. Tomorrow morning, however, would be a different story.

They sat there for a while, eating pie, drinking tea and making small talk about their current case, which luckily, wasn't too stressful.

"Booth, should we get married now?" She asked, looking at him intently, waiting for an answer. It's a question she had been pondering over for the past few days. She wasn't the marrying type. But she hadn't been the relationship type, before Booth. And she never thought she'd be the maternal type.

He was mid-way through his last bite of pie, but he froze when she spoke. Finally, he swallowed the entire piece and one big gulp and took a deep breath.

"You don't believe in marriage." He raised a brow, and pointed his fork at her. He never wanted to change her, or what she stood for. All he ever wanted was to make her see that he loved her and would never leave her. If she didn't need a piece of paper for that, then neither did he.

"But you do. You've always wanted to get married and I can imagine that you would rather your second child wasn't born out of wedlock."

He looked at her with a caring smile, "Bones..."

"And I've been thinking, and I realise that many of the practices that I oppose would not occur in our situation. Of course, y- you aren't going to ask my father for a dowry." She smiled half-heartedly and stammered slightly when cracking the joke.

"Bones," he sighed and reached out to grab her hand, "We don't have to get married."

"But you-" she wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to do this for him, to show him how she felt. To give their child the family he's always wanted to be able to provide.

"Bones," his voice soothed, "We don't have to get married right now. Let's just take this one step at a time. We're having a baby!" The grin on his face was unmistakeable, as he stood up and offered her a hand and he dropped some money on the table.

"Besides, everything happens eventually." He grinned at her and winked. She smiled back and let him guide her out, hand at the small of her back. Like always.

He opens the door for her and she steps outside, but stops and turns to him.

"What?" he asked, his smile not quite covering the concern in his eyes.

"I love you, Booth." It wasn't new. He had heard her say it before, and despite happy dance he wanted to do every time he heard it, it wasn't surprising anymore.

"I love you too, Bones." His hand caressed her cheek before it moves down to tickle her stomach, "And I love you too, Buddy."

"Buddy?" She smirked, but before she could say anything else, his lips meet hers, in the middle, in the centre. They kiss both gently and passionately, still making up for so many years of tension. They probably will never catch up, but despite this, they won't stop trying. In the meantime, they remained in front of the Diner's glass door, unknowingly giving the staff a free, framed view of real, _dazzling _love.


End file.
